An Otaku's Tsundere
by KadenRapius
Summary: KonataxKagami. After a little conversation Kagami finds out that Konata wrote an original piece of fanfiction and makes arrangements to see it, however Konata is worried about something and Kagami plans to find out why?


A/N: Hi again! Yes I am back and this time I'm submitting a Lucky Star fic! (It was bound to happen with me anyway...), anyway this is something i've been dying to do for months now until i finally punched my writers block and wrote this out, enjoy!

Show: Lucky Star  
Pairing: Konata x Kagami

* * *

An Otaku's Tsundere

The train station was filled with noise as usual; bustling civilians moving to and fro from platform to train, and from train to platform. Usually this place had no real meaning except in stories where destined lovers meet and spark their relationship; for instance, an accident which fates both individuals to keep meeting up and to fall in love gradually; indeed, something like this was going to spark from this very train station today.

The two individuals of this tale had known each other for some time now, but today was going to be different and change how they saw each other; a change for the better. Three girls now entered the platform as they were busy talking to one another about random subjects, which never really had importance until one did today.

"…So really many series give the fans something to think about, even though they don't really mean it in the storyline." Konata, a blue haired girl and self proclaimed otaku was lecturing her friends about how some Manga and Anime gave the audience something to think about which the creators never implied.

"Can you give an example, because I haven't really thought about it that way." asked Kagami, a lavender haired girl who had been known for her intelligence and 'tsundere' tendencies, as Konata put it.

"An example? Well… for instance, in Azumanga Daioh, Tomo and Yomi usually fought with one another but the fans thought that really they were meant for each other, y'know." Konata explained, making Kagami slightly pissed off and her twin sister Tsukasa slightly confused.

Tsukasa was Kagami's fraternal twin, which meant she only looked like a normal sister compared to Kagami and her lavender hair was short compared to her sister's long hair. "Isn't that called fanshipping?" asked the cheerful girl, with her sister commenting that it was.

"It's still what the fans think of the series, it's not their fault that the creators create so much for them to romance." concluded Konata, thinking that she had won the argument, however she wasn't expecting to get the answer Kagami would give.

"With you defending it in that way, it's like you write it too!" she chuckled to herself for only a moment before it dawned on her with Konata's expression that she did. "You've written some, haven't you?"

"Well...I…Err… Sorta wrote one, but it isn't from a series…" Konata tried to explain, barely hiding the real reason that she wrote it. "It's something I've written, about our lives…" She concluded.

"Hmm, then you won't mind if me and Tsukasa read it, do you?" Kagami asked, but to her surprise Konata disagreed. "Only you can read it Kagamin, I…don't think Tsukasa would really get it." Konata finally said; she had to restrain herself from having a panic attack at the thought of Kagami reading it.

'Why would she only let me see it, what is it that she's hiding?' Kagami mused, but decided to think about it later. "So when do you want me to come down to see this story of yours?" she asked as Konata was still feeling conflicted about Kagami coming over, before finally making a decision. "What about tomorrow afternoon? My dad has to go to a business meeting and won't be back until Sunday night.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then, bye Konata." Kagami said with Tsukasa saying her goodbye to her friend as well. Konata then waved them off and continued onto her train, sighing as she continued to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

'She was bound to read it at some point, but I wasn't prepared for it to be this early…I suppose it's good that it happened now before the feeling got any worse…But what will she think of me when she does read it?' Konata was now panicking over it and nearly missed her stop.

When Konata got back home, she greeted her father and retired to her room, got changed into her sleepwear and laid on her bed, she looked towards her computer, the instrument she used to escape into the world of fantasy, and now the object which shall reveal one of her closest secrets to Kagami and change how she sees Konata.

She sighed as she walked to her computer and turned it on, looking at the document she had wrote and read through it, making sure that what Kagami will read, she will understand why she wrote it.

---

After having a proper meal and saying goodbye to her family, Kagami set off and before long she had reached Konata's house, and stood there for a moment thinking about why Konata was so reluctant for her to see her story; could it be she was embarrassed about what she wrote? Didn't she say it was based on their lives? She didn't have enough time however to think about this when the door to the house opened up with a smiling Konata inviting her in.

Kagami was lead into Konata's room with the computer already on, but she felt a sort of hesitance from the blue haired girl as she closed her door, like she hadn't expected her to come over just to read this story, even a little scared of her reading it, why?

"Let me just bring it up and I'll let you read it in peace…" Konata spoke as she chose the document, pausing for only a moment as her cursor hovered over the story, the piece of data that would change her life once read by her friend. She opened it up and let Kagami sit in the chair.

"You're not going to hover behind me, waiting for praise, are you?" Kagami asked in her usual manner, surprised that Konata looked reluctant to answer, but she shook her head and picked up a Manga and began to read it while lying down, looking away from Kagami.

'Why is she so quiet? Maybe I shouldn't have asked to read it…' Kagami was debating now whether to look at it another time, but something urged her to see why this story had made her friend so silent; did it involve something she didn't want to talk about? She finally made a decision and began to read it, whatever was with Konata may have something to do with this story and she wanted to know what it was.

As she began reading it, the characters where the same as who she had based them on, but slight differences. For instance, Kayo was an Otaku who was obsessed with Manga and Anime; knowing a lot about old and new series, Konata for sure. There were also the twins, Kei and Takara who was based on both her and Tsukasa, though her character was slightly meaner and cynical then she was. Finally there was Megumi who was both intelligent and beautiful, but also a bit of klutz, Miyuki's character.

The story was played out with events which had happened with them, for instance the holiday trip and 'Kayo' bringing her old swimsuit from elementary school to 'raise flags'. She was enjoying the flashback of what they had done before,until something caught her eye within a paragraph; it had entered Kayo's thoughts of what happened after the holiday, which mad Kagami quite surprised.

'_Its funny how things turn out, I go on a trip with my friends and maybe find a little love, and to, of course, see if we can make any event scenes happen. Nothing really major happened to any of us but it made me think. I don't think I even believe it myself now but something actually touched me, and made me think about a friend of mine more. Sure she can be bossy and cynical, but for some strange reason I find that…attractive…like how she can be cool one minute and then be crazy the next; its not just her personality I'm kinda starting to like, but how she moves and the little things she does which kinda make me feel…warm._

_I think it was then, that I thought about it and came up with the fact that I'm attracted to her, I have a crush on my best friend…'_

'Oh my… Is this what Konata didn't want to show me? Does this mean that…' Kagami then forced herself to peer over her shoulder towards the shorter girl; still busy with her Manga until she started to move, the signal for Kagami to quickly turn around and continue reading.

She had read through most of it and it was building up on the feelings of 'Kayo' and her feelings of her slowly becoming attracted to 'Kei', almost at points she tries to give her hints of how she feels towards her but not getting the signal. Kagami then realised Konata had been giving her these signals for a long time now after the holiday and maybe just before it.

She was just getting to the end of it as she could see there weren't that many paragraphs to go until she read, and her heart nearly stopped. This was about a day that 'Kayo' had confessed her love to 'Kei', but the latter brushed her off saying that all she cared about was homework being done by her; Kagami then began to remember the incident of what happened.

**Flashback**

_It was the end of class and most people had left for home, only Tsukasa was with her when Konata ran up to her, and if she had paid attention, then she would have noticed Konata was acting slightly different and her cheeks were slightly pink._

"_What is it this time Konata?" asked the tired girl as Konata struggled with what she was going to say._

"_Kagamin I have something to tell you…I…I…Love you! I…" Konata was about to continue when Kagami put her hand up and stopped her._

"_I'm not in the mood for jokes Konata. I bet the only reason you love me is because I'm the only one who actually helps you with your homework."_

"But Kagamin, I…" Konata tried to tell her but Kagami waved her off and began to walk off, Tsukasa didn't understand what was going on so she decided to be quiet and walk with her sister. If Kagami had stayed any longer she would have heard the short girl burst into tears. It was rare that she would cry without any good reason but she needed to, she tried to tell her crush about her love and she got knocked down.

**End Flashback**

'So that's why she didn't come into school the following week, she only said that she had to do something with her dad and wasn't able to come in…' Kagami sighed inwardly and found that there wasn't anything else added to it. 'I suppose there really isn't anything to add if you got let down like that…'

Kagami felt hurt for Konata, she tried to tell her about her crush and she waved her off like a piece of trash; something which she felt so sick that she had done that it wasn't until now she realised how she hurt her best friend.

---

Konata knew that Kagami had already read past the part that her character had told herself about her feelings towards her friend; it was just silence now and the tension was killing her within; the wait however was soon over as Kagami stood up. Konata sat up too with her legs hanging off the end of her bed, hugging herself with her head down, but she knew that Kagami was moving and her first thought that she was leaving the house until she walked towards Konata.

Konata then thought that she was going to shout at her, or worse hit her, but she didn't expect her to sit down next to her and put an arm around her. The tension finally got to her as she started to cry her eyes out, with Kagami comforting her and soothing her by saying "There, there…" and "It's ok, let it out…" Konata kept crying until her eyes were sore and she couldn't cry anymore tears.

Kagami then held her out with her hands on her shoulders; tears were now seeping out of her eyes as well, as she spoke. "I am so sorry Konata, I never knew that you felt that way towards me and I was too ignorant to see the signs; I'm sorry that I never responded to them, and hurt you so badly.." Kagami couldn't say anymore after that for two reasons, the first that she couldn't think of anything else which wouldn't make her repeat herself and the second was Konata has cupped her face and began to kiss her.

She couldn't believe the sensation, it was…magical, in a word, so many emotions pent up in one act…it was indescribable, so much that she couldn't think of any words to say about it, but as quickly as it came it stopped as Konata hurriedly pulled back and began to cry again.

"I'm…sorry Kagamin, I don't why I just did that, please don't hate me, I'm sor…" Konata was now apologising but was stopped as Kagami was now the one to pull in and kiss her. The emotions returning, magic occurred once again and she wished that she could stay like this forever in this bliss.

They both parted for air but Kagami kept her hand on Konata's cheek, smiling as she began to wipe the tears off Konata's face. "No, I'm still sorry that I never matched your feelings, but I'm not going to be sorry any longer…" Konata looked into Kagami's eyes and saw that she was now talking from her heart; with conviction of her cause.

"I suppose I never matched your feelings because I never knew, I never guessed that you felt so strongly for me; I guess you awoke my feelings too…" Kagami sighed, still smiling.

"Wait, do you mean…" Konata was about to say but Kagami placed her finger on her mouth and nodded. "We can find out together and you never know, we might be great together!" Both smiled and embraced each other in a hug, they were now both so happy; emotions had run high but now they focused on only one, Love.

Konata said happily, "Now my story can have a happy ending, a true happy ending!" Kagami sighed to herself, she was glad of the girl in her arms; someone she cared about, someone she loved, and no she wouldn't have her any other way then how she is now.

And so the individuals had become one couple, love can spring from anywhere, even on the ironic and perhaps iconic train station; there isn't anything that anyone could say that would have made this scene anymore happy then it was now. They both now can be together happily and hopefully without any implications; but undoubtfully and clearly they were meant for each other from this day.

* * *

A/N: Did everybody enjoy that? I sure did when I wrote it out, once again I thank my editor for doing a fine work making this legible as always

Until I write again, Cya!


End file.
